Nos unió el odio
by Amy Moon
Summary: Una habitacion...sin salida. Un castigo que deben cumplir para poder quedar libres... o casi libres! ¿Quien iba a decir que por desearse la muerte el uno al otro Draco y Hermione fuesen a pasar todo un curso unidos? ¿Lograrán sobrevivir?
1. ¡Muérete!

_Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Mi intención no es plagiar, doy rienda suelta a todas mis descabelladas ideas y ya de paso que vosotros las leáis. Muchas gracias por ello.

_Nota de la autora:_ Buenas a todos! Bienvenidos a mi primer fic, espero que os guste y que os divirtáis leyéndolo, tanto o más como yo escribiéndolo. Por favor, tanto si os ha gustado como si no me alegraría muchísimo que me dejaseis un review. Un fic sin reviews es un fic sin razón de vivir xDD Además de que levantan la moral a la autora! Si habéis escrito alguno me entenderéis…

Os adelanto que va a ser un fic algo largo según tengo previsto (sed pacientes) y que lo estoy haciendo con mucha ilusión. Espero no decepcionaros! Muchos besos a todos!

**Capítulo 1¡MÚERETE!**

No había nada extraño en aquella fría tarde de noviembre. Los árboles empezaban a cubrirse de una fina nieve y la helada brisa congelaba a cualquiera que se atreviese a pasear por los terrenos de aquel enorme castillo, aquella misma helada brisa que entraba suavemente por las ventanas y movía las capas de los centenares de chicos y chicas que habitaban aquel castillo, que en ese momento corrían de un lado a otro para llegar a tiempo a sus respectivas aulas. Solo una chica, de enormes ojos castaños y pelo revuelto y ondulado, no corría para llegar a tiempo a clase,además deun chico de un cabello intensamente platino y cara afilada y pálida. Parecía que no se alegraban en absoluto de estar uno enfrente del otro.

- No sé cuantas veces he de repetirte que desaparezcas de mi vista, Malfoy. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo con tus tonterías.

- Quizás piensas que a mí me gusta perder el tiempo contemplando a sangre sucias como tú, Granger, pero el profesor Snape me ha pedido que diga a Potter que el día previsto para su castigo será el próximo jueves, y como puedes comprobar Potter ha desaparecido del mapa y yo tengo prisa.

- Harry está haciendo un entrenamiento de ultima hora, así que…

- Oh, el gran Harry Potter, perdiendo clases para entrenar. Por más que entrene no creo que solucione ser el más patoso de toda la historia del Quidditch, con el mayor numero de caídas en lo que lleva en Hogwarts.

- ¡No te pases con Harry, lo que te pasa es que estás que te mueres de celos porque te echaron del equipo por no haber cogido nunca en tu vida la snitch!

El tono de la conversación iba elevándose con cada frase, con lo que prácticamente hablaban a gritos, cada uno con su varita en la mano. Parecía que lo único que podía detenerlos era la llegada de un profesor.

- ¡Cállate, imbécil, tu que sabrás del Quidditch, si lo más cerca que has tenido una escoba es cuando barrías el suelo de tu sucia casa muggle!

- Puede que no sea buena con las escobas, pero al menos yo usaba la escoba para algo, tu solo la utilizas para hacerte el interesante y ondear al viento tu preciosa placa de Nimbus 2001, con la que compraste tu puesto en el equipo.

- Al menos yo tengo dinero y estatus social, Granger. Tú lo único que tienes es montañas de libros en los que meter la cabeza cuando te sientes marginada y una sangre podrida corriendo por tus venas.

- Eso sí que no te lo consiento, niñato engreído. Puede que mis padres no sean magos, pero me quieren más de lo que nunca te han querido a ti los tuyos. Creo que querían más al elfo doméstico que a ti, Malfoy.

La cara de Malfoy parecía a punto de explotar de la rabia con la sola mención de sus padres.

- No menciones nunca más a mi familia, sangre sucia, no eres lo suficientemente privilegiada para ello. ¿Sabías que aunqueel señor oscurohaya caído de nuevo siempre habrá seguidores suyos acabando con asquerosos muggles como tus padres?

- No me asustas Malfoy, no eres más que un montón de estiércol con una buena dosis de egocentrismo. ¡Ojala desaparezcas de este planeta y no te vuelva a ver en toda mi vida!

- Lo mismo pienso yo de ti. Por mi ¡Muérete en este mismo instante!

- Igualmente, hasta nunca imbécil.

Y con un movimiento brusco Hermione Granger pasó casi arrasando con Malfoy y se dirigió hacia la clase de Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick no regañó demasiado a Hermione, ya que era una de las mejores alumnas del curso. La clase transcurrió sin ningún otro incidente, salvo que Ron partió la silla de Harry y éste fue a parar al suelo, en lugar de partir una rama de arce con el hechizo adecuado como había indicado el profesor.

…………………………………………………………….

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos salieron disparados hacia sus respectivas salas comunes para relajarse frente al fuego después de un intenso y frío día.

- ¿Porque no vamos a las cocinas a pedir a los elfos domésticos algunas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla?– Sugirió Harry- Pueden irnos bien

- Buena idea Harry, seguro que Dobby se alegrará de darnos montañas de pastelitos y batidos calientes- A Ron la sola idea de tomar pastelitos de crema de duende y una buena jarra de cerveza de mantequilla le alegraba el estómago

- Id vosotros, necesito ir al lavabo un momento, luego nos encontramos en la sala común.

Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando a Hermione mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia los lavabos de las chicas.

- ¿Que crees que le pasa, Ron?

- Bueno, es evidente, debe de agobiarle ver un elfo domestico trabajando sin cobrar ni un duro…- pensó unos segundos- …o eso ¡o Hermione tiene la visita del mes!

Y riéndose a carcajadas los dos se alejaron hacia las cocinas, contentos con el futuro que les esperaba: una barriga bien llena de dulces y bebidas calentitas.

…………………………………………………………………….

En otra parte del colegio, cercana a las mazmorras, el chico rubio platino se dirigía a su sala común, con la mente en blanco. Le gustaba hacerlo a veces. Después de un día especialmente agotador se relajaba dejando viajar sus pensamientos sin rumbo fijo. De repente le vino a la cabeza la frase que había intercambiado hacia aproximadamente una hora ("Ojala desaparezcas de este planeta y no te vuelva a ver en toda mi vida" "Muérete en este mismo instante" "Igualmente, hasta nunca imbécil"…) Esas frases vagaban por su cabeza sin parar, interrumpiendo el viaje sin rumbo fijo de sus pensamientos. Odiaba a Granger, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Esas mismas frases y sentimientos vagaban por la cabeza de Hermione, sentada en el retrete del lavabo de las chicas, mientras intentaba leer un libro muy grande y pesado. Siempre había pensado que Malfoy era un cretino sin una gota de inteligencia ni nada que pudiese ser bueno, y en esos momentos el puesto número uno en el ranking de las personas más odiadas por Hermione lo ocupaba él.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando empezó a notar un hormigueo en cierta parte de su cuerpo a causa de estar apalancada sin moverse, cerró el libro y se dedicó a asearse. Cuando acabó todo este delicado proceso, se dirigió a la puerta del lavabo, al mismo tiempo que Malfoy se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, en la sala común de Slytherin.

"Cómo odio a Malfoy"

"Cómo odio a Granger"

Cuando sus manos tocaron el pomo de la puerta, una extraña fuerza les arrastró hacia dentro, sumergiéndoles en una habitación oscura, pequeña y con un fuerte olor a humedad. La misma habitación. Intentando moverse a oscuras, los dos chocaron el uno con el otro, haciéndose un gran chichón en la frente.

- Ouch! Quien anda ahí? – preguntó Malfoy

- ¡Eso mismo querría saber yo¿Dónde estamos? – Hermione se tocaba la frente con ánimo de calmarse el dolor – Un momento, encendamos nuestras varitas…

Ambos buscaron en sus bolsillos, y al mismo tiempo pronunciaron las palabras mágicas…

¡LUMOS!

Guardaron las varitas en sus bolsillos, y poco a poco levantaron la cabeza, para finalmente cruzar sus miradas y soltar un grito ensordecedor.

- ¿TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado¿Dónde se encuentran Hermione y Draco¿Qué pasará después?

Siento que se haya hecho tan corto…pero no puedo avanzaros más cosas de momento! Los próximos capítulos serán más largos, lo prometo!

Os aseguro que vale la pena esperar… Muchas gracias por leerme, prometo actualizar muy pronto, el segundo capítulo ya lo tengo casi acabado! Saludos!

_Amy Moon_


	2. De retretes y salas misteriosas

**Capítulo. 2: DE RETRETES Y SALAS MISTERIOSAS**

- ¿TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
- Lo sabía, quien más iba a ser sino la sangre sucia…  
- ¡Déjame tranquila Malfoy, ahora lo que necesitamos es saber donde estamos y averiguar como salir!

A cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común, la respuesta le habría surgido al instante ("¿Por la puerta?"), pero era imposible llevar a cabo esa estupenda idea, ya que la habitación en la que se encontraban no tenía ni una sola puerta. Es más, por no tener puertas, no tenía ni ventanas…es decir, todo un himno a la ventilación. Además, esa persona con un poco de sentido común habría sugerido que tal vez aquella no era una habitación ni por el más mínimo asomo. El parecido era mayor a un pequeño estercolero el cual hubiese propasado los límites establecidos por la sociedad para decir que algo "está sucio". Tenía unas paredes bajas (lo suficiente como para que sus cabezas no rozasen el techo) las cuales parecía que no habían sido limpiadas en siglos por la gran capa de algo que parecía resina mezclada con aceite y barro que se encontraba pegada en ellas. Una enorme guarrada, vaya.  
Pegado a la pared había lo que parecía ser un sofá cama mugriento, destrozado y con olor a gato. Parecía que el decorador de la habitación había sido alguien parecido a la señora Figg. Al fondo de ese cuarto se podían ver cuatro dos maderas apoyadas contra las esquinas formando un pequeño lavabo, el cual contenía solamente un váter y plato de ducha.  
La habitación habría sido digna de un comentario de Malfoy, pero parecía que éste estaba demasiado asqueado como para abrir la boca. Eso sí, pasados cinco minutos el slytherin no se pudo resistir.

- Vaya, vaya… Así que este es el acogedor hogar de Weasley… Es mejor de lo que esperaba, pensaba que hacían sus cosas en la calle por no tener espacio para un lavabo, aunque por lo visto estaba equivocado¡tienen incluso un sofá!  
- Cállate idiota, ahora no estamos para tus bromasunineuronales – le espetó Hermione, mientras Draco se retorcía de la risa – necesitamos salir de aquí  
- Si, claro, en cuanto aprenda a traspasar paredes podremos salir. Me ofrezco voluntario para hacerte un adava kedavra y que puedas pasar al otro lado como fantasma. Una vez allí di que vengan a rescatarme.  
- Yo no le encuentro la gracia. Estamos solos, encerrados, en una habitación que huele a trol y encima tengo que aguantar tus estúpidas bromas. Por lo que a mi respecta, voy a empezar a buscar la forma de salir, mientras tu sigues con tus cosas.

Hermione se puso a investigar cada centímetro de la habitación buscando algo que les pudiese ser útil. Encontró desde cucarachas hasta bolas de mugre que recordaban a las películas del oeste, pero pistas o soluciones… ¡ni una! Pasaron horas, y no aparecía nada interesante. Malfoy empezó a aburrirse y prefirió ayudar a Hermione, ya que por lo visto empezaban a tener hambre y volver al castillo se volvió una urgencia.

Pasaban las horas volando en aquella habitación. O quizás era porque estaban muy ocupados buscando la manera de salir. El caso es que cuando Draco miró su reloj (de oro macizo, fabricado a mano por hadas y de un valor incalculable) y vio que eran las 12 de la noche se le heló la sangre.

- Voy a dormir – Dijo rápidamente mientras sacaba la varita y utilizaba el hechizo fregotego para dejar el sofá reluciente y limpio. Parecía nuevo.  
- ¿Que vas a hacer qué? No te das cuenta de que no sabemos donde estamos, ni que hacemos aquí, ni que.  
- Si, si, vale, me sé tu cuento de memoria Granger, pero necesito descansar para mantener mi cutis perfectamente perfecto. – Dijo lacónicamente, mientras se quitaba la capa y hacía aparecer por arte de magia unas mantas de terciopelo rojo – además, si no duermo mis horas establecidas no pienso con claridad a la mañana siguiente así que buenas noches a mí mismo.

Draco abrió el sofá cama, estiró las mantas de terciopelo rojo y se escurrió entre ellas, como un gato feliz que se restregaba en las piernas de su dueño ronroneando. Pasados cinco minutos, Malfoy ya estaba dormido.  
Hermione, asombrada con la facilidad de Malfoy para dormirse en situaciones extremas (y más con su gran enemiga en la misma habitación, cosa que a ella le habría intimidado) siguió con su labor en busca de una salida o algo que pudiese servirle. De todas maneras, y aunque le costase reconocerlo, Malfoy tenía razón. Si no dormía (cosa que en esos momentos le gustaría hacer, ya que empezaba a notar como si el párpado inferior y el superior tuviesen imanes que se atrajesen entre si) al día siguiente no estaría en condiciones de seguir su búsqueda, ya que en esos momentos, con el cansancio que tenía, poca cosa podía hacer. Así pues, Hermione decidió ponerse a dormir. Se quitó la capa, la dobló cuidadosamente y la dejó en la tabla que había al lado del sofá. Cuando se dispuso a ponerse a dormir, cayó en la cuenta de que Malfoy ya estaba ocupando el sofá, y que a menos que tuviese problemas de vista, no había dos sofás en esa mugrienta habitación.

- Ah no, eso sí que no, con Malfoy no comparto el sofá ni aunque sea lo último que haga en toda mi vida. Tengo que hacer algo…

Pensó durante unos minutos, unos largos minutos que se hacían eternos, ya que no podía aguantarse más. Finalmente, tuvo una brillante idea. No sabía si ese hechizo funcionaria o no con personas, pero…por probar¿qué perdía?  
Buscó su varita mágica y susurró…

- Wingardium Leviosa

De repente, Malfoy y sus fabulosas mantas de terciopelo empezaron a flotar en el aire, como si una tabla invisible que se encontrase bajo el cuerpo de Malfoy fuese movida al antojo de la varita de Hermione. Lentamente para que Draco no se despertase, lo movió hacia el suelo, con la intención de dejar el sofá libre para ella solita. Quien dijese que Hermione no era lista, sería la persona más equivocada del mundo.  
Después de dejar el sofá libre, hizo aparecer una manta blanca muy suave y una almohada (seguramente del mercadillo, pero eran mucho mas confortables que la manta de Malfoy), la estiró perfectamente en el sofá y colocó la almohada. Se recostó y se tapó con las mantas, intentando conciliar el sueño. Pensó que quizás al día siguiente le despertarían los gritos histéricos de Malfoy al verse tirado en el suelo pero eso, en esos momentos en que los ojos se le empezaban a cerrar y la baba empezaba a caer sin control, no le importaba en absoluto.

………………………………………………………………..

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ¿Que se supone que me has hecho sangre sucia asquerosa ¡Levanta de ahí y pelea si tienes agallas!

Hermione se despertó de golpe con el grito desgarrador de Malfoy y se quedó mirándolo. ¿Dónde estaba¿Qué hacía allí? De pronto lo recordó todo. No tenía respuestas para esas preguntas. Pensó que era cómico. Luego volvió a mirar a Malfoy. La expresión de su cara era aterradora. Unas cuantas rajas en la cara y pintura blanca y habría parecido la niña de la película muggle "El exorcista". Luego se fijó en que su siempre perfecto pelo rubio platino ahora estaba desaliñado y despeinado, y su ropa arrugada y sucia. Además, en sus ojos se podían ver perfectamente dos grandes lagañas como aceitunas. Hermione no pudo más y se puso a reír como una loca.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes, idiota ¿Qué hago yo aquí y tú en mi sofá? Exijo una explicación.  
- Te daría una explicación de no ser porque tus pintas no me dejan parar de reír- dijo Hermione mientras se apretaba la barriga para aguantar la risa – podrías lavarte un poco la cara, para variar.

Malfoy sacó un espejo que llevaba en el bolsillo de la túnica (probablemente lo llevaba encima para poder contemplar su hermosa cara siempre que quisiera) y se sonrojó. Salió corriendo hacia el lavabo y una vez dentro empezó a gritar como un loco.

- ¿Pero que demonios es esto? Qué asco, esto no es un lavabo, es una pocilga. ¡Si ya decía yo que esto parecía la casa de los Weasley! –gritaba mientras Hermione iba a ver que era lo que le impactaba tanto.

En efecto, Malfoy tenía razón. El lavabo tenía aquello que se suele llamar una buena capa de mugre. La sola idea de tener que ducharse o hacer otras cosas ahí hacía vomitar a cualquiera.

- Quizás deberíamos limpiarlo, Malfoy, no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a tener que pasar aquí.  
- ¿Limpiarlo¿Has dicho limpiarlo¡Nos tiraríamos meses para poder desincrustar toda esa roña¡Incluso la nariz de Goyle está mas limpia!  
- Bueno, tú eliges, o limpiamos o convivimos con la suciedad. Por lo que a mí respecta, no me importaría limpiarlo sola, pero luego me aseguraría de embrujar la puerta para que no te dejase pasar a ti. Me gustará mucho explicar al resto del colegio como te lo hiciste encima como un niño pequeñito.

La cabeza de Malfoy parecía estar analizando la situación. Por una parte limpiar no le agradaba en absoluto. Una cosa era usar un hechizo para adecentar un poco un sofá y otra muy distinta sacar la mugre de siglos y siglos de un baño destartalado. Pero claro, por otra parte la amenaza de Granger era muy peligrosa…su dignidad y su honor como último descendiente de los Malfoy estaba por encima de todo, incluso de una montaña de roña acumulada.

- Está bien, limpiaré, pero lo repartiremos: yo me encargo de la ducha – dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa triunfante. A su parecer era mejor limpiar un plato de ducha mugriento que no un váter que a saber lo que ha habido ahí. Bueno, bien pensado si que se sabe que ha podido haber ahí…  
- Ah, perfecto ¿Entonces tú te ocupas del lavabo? Muy bien, yo limpiaré el resto – le soltó Hermione, dejando a Malfoy con tres palmos de narices, y ya dispuesto a abrir la boca para decir algo – Bueno, no te quejes, lo has sugerido tú solito…  
- Per…. – empezó Malfoy  
- Nada de peros, lo tomas o lo dejas. Quizás prefieres la opción que te he dicho antes…  
- No, no…lo haré yo… - la sola idea de su reputación por los suelos le horrorizaba  
- Bien, Malfoy, entonces ¡manos a la obra!

Y dicho esto se Draco y Hermione se pusieron a limpiar. Draco no paraba de quejarse en todo el rato, mientras limpiaba el retrete, y se lamentaba de que sus preciosas manos de porcelana tocaran algo tan inmundo, pero Hermione hacía oídos sordos mientras se encargaba de fregar el suelo con el hechizo limpiador multiusos.  
A pesar del frío habitual de noviembre que había en la habitación antes de empezar, ahora el ambiente estaba de lo más caldeado, quizás debido a que durante muchas horas no pararon de limpiar. Cada veinte minutos Draco debía parar un momento para desincrustarse la suciedad que se le había quedado pegada a las manos y le impedía mover los dedos, mientras que Hermione reía por lo bajo ya que las manos de Malfoy tenían un gran parecido a las de una rana marrón.

- No puedo creer que me pase esto a mi, con la piel tan delicada que tengo. Cuando salga de aquí tendré que ir al salón de belleza de Madame Marjorie a que me haga una limpieza completa y...  
- Vale, Malfoy, hazme el favor de parar de darle la paliza a mis oídos con tus aires de grandeza y sigue con las tareas si no quieres que bloquee la preciosa puerta que tienes detrás.

Con la sola mención del bloqueo de la puerta, Draco pegó un respingo y se puso a limpiar con más fuerza, ya que debido a que el hechizo limpiador multiusos no servía de mucho en esos casos y él no sabía utilizar el hechizo desincrustador (aunque sospechaba que Granger sí, y que por eso reía tanto) tuvo que romper un trozo de su preciosa manta para ayudarse a frotar.  
Por otra parte, Hermione estaba divirtiéndose mucho. Ver a Malfoy en ese estado era de lo más gracioso. Si hubiese podido hacer aparecer una cámara de fotos, habría disfrutado mucho mas, pero en Hogwarts lo único que podía hacer aparecer era sus utensilios personales (una capa para el frío, una manta, un cepillo…) y la cámara no entraba en esa lista. Quizás por ello se quedaba mirando fijamente el espectáculo, para grabar bien en su memoria ese momento y poder explicárselo a Harry y Ron.  
Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba distrayendo y que tenía que acabar cuanto antes, Hermione se puso a limpiar la mugre de las paredes. Era sorprendente lo sucias que estaban, nunca había visto ningún sitio así, pero el hechizo desincrustador le salía a las mil maravillas y debía acabar antes de que Malfoy le viese hacerlo y le pidiese ayuda. Poco a poco, las paredes fueron quedando blancas e inmaculadas, hasta que de repente apareció en la pared algo distinto al resto. Debajo de la suciedad ya no aparecía una pared blanca como la nieve, sino una placa grande, de metal, que contenía una inscripción. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar que podía haber información sobre como salir de ahí. Siguió limpiando la placa hasta que estuvo totalmente reluciente, y la leyó. Hermione ahogó un grito.

- ¡Malfoy¡Malfoy¡Ven aquí, corre!  
- Que quieres ahora, Granger, estaba a punto de sacar el trozo que había en.  
- Eso ahora no es importante, ven y lee esto¡deprisa!  
- Vale, vale, a ver…"La Sala de los Buenos Modales". ¿Que leches es esto, Granger?  
- Tú sigue leyendo y lo verás – contestó Hermione muy nerviosa - Veamos…

Alumnos que os encontráis en esta sala,  
Muy malos habéis sido,  
Ya que a los que travesuras hacen,  
En esta aula hemos metido.

No me refiero a bombas fétidas,  
Ni a romper un par de cristales  
Sino a no saber guardar las maneras  
Ni tener buenos modales

Ya que pueden haber enemigos,  
Eso no lo discutimos  
Pero los que vemos que tienen remedio  
Aquí pueden volverse amigos

Solo necesitáis una cosa  
Si de aquí queréis salir algún día  
Tendréis que ser obedientes  
Y arreglar vuestra fechoría

Un castigo impuesto por mí  
Eso debéis cumplir  
Sino nadie notará vuestra ausencia  
Y nunca podréis salir

Habiendo acabado de leer, Draco se quedó igual de estupefacto que Hermione.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó esperanzado de que Hermione pudiese tener la respuesta - Vaya ¿No lo has entendido? – Y añadió viendo que Draco meneaba la cabeza – Es evidente, nos han traído aquí porque nos odiamos y nos deseamos la muerte. Sino, no le encuentro otra explicación.  
- Pero¿Por qué a ti y no a Potter, por ejemplo? Nos odiamos a muerte también.  
- Oh, eso lo dice el tercer verso¿no te has fijado? –Preguntó Hermione- Vaya…es evidente que no. Nos ha escogido a nosotros porque la Sala cree que nosotros nos odiamos pero que eso podría cambiarse.  
- ¡Vaya una estupidez! – Espetó Draco – Quizás espera que me haga amigo de una sangre sucia para poder salir. Pues vas lista, porque preferiría podrirme el resto de mis días en este cuchitril antes que relacionarme contigo.  
- Sigues sin entenderlo, imbécil. Lo que la Sala de los Buenos Modales quiere es que cumplamos un castigo, nada más.  
- ¿Un castigo? Bien, me gustaría saber qué tipo de castigo, no veo que en ningún lado lo diga.  
- Quizás si pulsamos aquí – Hermione señaló un botón debajo de la placa – Sepamos cual es nuestro castigo  
- ¿Bien, y a qué esperas? Púlsalo –le apremió Draco

Hermione pulsó el botón que se encontraba bajo la placa y de repente empezó a oírse un ruido extraño que provenía del baño. Los dos corrieron para ver que sucedía y se encontraron con un gran charco que salía del retrete.

- Mierda, con lo que me había costado limpiarlo... –se lamentó Draco  
- Espera, ahí hay un papel –Hermione señaló al suelo y cogió el papel- A ver…voy a leerlo. "Nota a los alumnos encerrados: El castigo impuesto por la Sala de los Buenos Modales consistirá en realizar una unión mágica entre el sujeto uno y el sujeto dos, debiendo permanecer estos dos juntos durante todo el resto del curso. Tenéis veinticuatro horas para meditarlo. Si tenéis cualquier duda, volved a pulsar el botón"  
- ¿Unión mágica entre el sujeto uno y el sujeto dos? – Repitió Draco – eso quiere decir que…  
- Que tú y yo deberemos pasar el resto del curso pegados como lapas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra vez aquí. Os prometí que actualizaría pronto, y lo he hecho. ¡No he tardado ni 24 horas! Me asombro de mi misma. Pero es que la inspiración estaba conmigo hoy…jejeje ¡Este capitulo me ha salido algo más largo para compensar el anterior, no os quejareis!  
Por cierto, mil gracias por los 8 reviews que he recibido por el momento. Os lo agradezco de todo corazón, Lady Lathenia, silviota, Sakura-Granger, Rochelle Granger, momiji, Naty, Harrymaniatica y Yo. Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, me habeis animado mucho y en parte por ello me he inspirado tanto. MIL GRACIAS DE NUEVO! Por ellos os dedico este capitulo. Espero que sigais leyendo y que os haya gustado. Nos veremos pronto!


	3. El infierno que nos espera

**Capítulo 3: EL INFIERNO QUE NOS ESPERA**

En un oscuro sendero, apartado de toda señal de vida, la noche había caído totalmente. Se oían unos enérgicos pasos en la lejanía, como de alguien que corre sin control, y una respiración agitada. Entre los arbustos apareció un chico de mediana estatura, muy rubio y con los ojos intensamente grises. Parecía muy cansado, y gotas de sudor le caían por su pálida cara. Se paró un segundo, para tomar aire, y se volteó un instante observando con atención el camino por el cual había venido, cuando de pronto algo que vio le sobresaltó y siguió corriendo.

Del lugar hacia el cual el chico había mirado hacía unos segundos apareció un gigante descomunal. Bueno, mirándolo bien, parecía una giganta, de pelo castaño y encrespado. La giganta observaba al muchacho, con una mirada asesina que habría cuajado a cualquiera. De repente ésta se echó a reír y señaló al chico.

- ¡No¡Por favor, te lo suplico Granger, haré lo que sea, pero aléjame de esas cosas! -imploró gimoteando el joven rubio.

- ¡Id a por él, perseguidle hasta que no queden intactas ni las uñas de los pies! -gritó la giganta, a lo que segundos después centenares de objetos volaban hacia el chico. Eran unos objetos de dos piezas, circulares y metálicos. Algo que los muggles llamaban esposas.

Las esposas perseguían al chico hasta que este, en un momento de despiste, tropezó y cayó por un barranco.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy despertó de su pesadilla, con una sensación de angustia. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente sudado, a causa del pánico sufrido. Sin darse cuenta, se había erguido y estaba sentado, mirando al vacío. Una chica exactamente igual a la del sueño (aunque con medidas más normales) le miraba estupefacta desde la pared de enfrente.Draco sintió automáticamente como su cara de tornaba caliente y de un color rosado.

- Vaya Malfoy, no sabía que aún necesitabas pañales para dormir. Quizás pueda confeccionarte unos provisionales con los restos de tu extraordinaria manta de terciopelo –se burló Hermione mientras hacía esfuerzos por aguantarse la risa. Malfoy se había pasado toda la noche con espasmos repentinos y gritos, la mayoría de los cuales no contenían palabras descifrables.

- Métete en tus cosas sangre sucia. Quizás no sabes que soñaba que te tenía cerca y me horrorizaba contaminarme de ti. Nunca he sentido tanto asco –mintió Draco para salir del paso. No había nada que soportase menos que las burlas hacia él por parte de un Gryffindor.

- Ya, bueno, quizás será mejor ignorarte, dado que yo al menos me he pasado la noche investigando por la habitación para descubrir más cosas acerca de la Sala de los Buenos Modales. No sé si te has dado cuenta de que quizás tu sueño se cumpla…

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Granger? –inquirió Draco con cara de asombro.

- Vaya ¿No lo recuerdas? Estamos en la Sala de los Buenos Modales. Castigados. Bueno, en realidad castigados no. Aun no hemos cumplido nuestro castigo, aunque por lo que yo sé o lo cumplimos o pasaremos aquí el resto de nuestra vida y…

- Vale, corta el rollo de enterada sabelotodo. Lo recuerdo absolutamente todo, y quiero que sepas que ni muerto pasaría yo el resto del curso pegado a una sangre sucia como tú ¿te enteras? prefiero pasar aquí el tiempo que me queda.

- No seas estúpido Malfoy, si nos quedamos aquí de todas maneras estaremos juntos las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Qué prefieres, pasar toda la eternidad conmigo podrido en una sala misteriosa que Dios sabe donde está ubicada, o cumplir un pequeño castigo (comparado con eso, claro) en el que solo pasaremos unos cuantos meses juntos ¡Piénsalo! Yo ya lo he hecho, y he decidido que lo mejor será cumplir condena.

Malfoy caviló un rato. Granger tenía razón, a fin de cuentas, pero la sola idea de pasar el resto del curso con ella lo horripilaba. Él tenía una reputación, un estatus, una clase social que mantener, y lo más indicado para ello no era pasar el día con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Además, una duda existencial que le vagaba por la cabeza… ¿Qué quería decir la maldita Sala con "unión mágica entre el sujeto uno y el sujeto dos"¿Se volverían siameses¿Quizás actuarían como un imán? En realidad, eran multitud de preguntas las que le rondaban por la mente. Demasiadas para querer seguir preguntándoselas a él mismo cuando sabía que no tenía respuesta para ninguna de ellas. Posiblemente lo más adecuado sería cumplir el castigo… aunque por otra parte…

Y así, con esté enredo mental, Malfoy decidió que lo más correcto sería esperar. Esperar a que la idea estuviese clara y decidida.

- Me lo pensaré Granger, pero que sepas que ahora dependes de mí. Hazme un masaje en los pies. Y prepárame un café con dos de azúcar. ¡Ah! Y una tostada con mermelada. –dijo Malfoy con cierto aire de superioridad. No había nada más satisfactorio para él que ordenarle lo que quisiera a Granger.

- ¿Que te haga qué? Espera, creo que no te he escuchado bien. ¿Pretendes que sea tu criada, o algo por el estilo? – le espetó Hermione muy irritada mientras miraba a Draco con cara de profundo odio.

- Vayamos por partes…Tú sola no podrás salir de aquí. Me necesitas a mí ¿No es cierto¿Y que necesitas para salir de aquí? Ser algo así como mi elfo doméstico.

A Hermione la comparación con un elfo doméstico le pareció una insolencia increíble. Recordó su adorado P.E.D.D.O. y el insulto de Malfoy le encendió la sangre. No pensaba seguirle el juego ni de broma. No creía que fuese a ser tan tonto de querer pasar el resto de sus días allí. Sencillamente, debía de ser un farol. Era indudable. Seguro.

- Piérdete y olvídame. No pienso caer con tus trucos. Sé perfectamente que no quieres seguir aquí, así que deja de pavonearte y ayúdame. Debemos pulsar ese botón para cumplir el castigo.

- Tranquilidad, Granger. Yo en ningún momento he dicho que desee pulsarlo. Todo a su debido tiempo… - masculló Draco mirando hacia el techo, con expresión cansada.

- ¿Y cual es para ti su debido tiempo? Sólo quedan seis horas para que se cumpla el plazo cedido. Cuanto antes salgamos de aquí mejor. Estamos perdiendo muchas clases indispensables para los EXTASIS y…

- ¿Desde cuando a mi me importan los exámenes, cuando tirando de aquí y de allá puedo conseguir extraordinarios en todas las materias? Es lo que tiene tener buenos contactos…- se jactó Draco, nuevamente con sus típicos aires de preponderancia, tan frecuentes en él.

Hermione le miró con desprecio, pero calló y prefirió dejar la cosa ahí. Si Malfoy quería pensar, que pensase, pero ella estaba segura de cuál sería el resultado. En unas horas los dos estarían unidos. Sería un infierno, seguro, no era la idea del último y emocionante año en Hogwarts que había esperado…En realidad, no lo habría esperado nunca. No es lo que se puede decir un regalo del cielo, precisamente, que Malfoy se convierta en uña y tú en carne. Es, más bien, una pesadilla.

Pasaron unas horas y Hermione observaba sin cesar las paredes del cuarto, el techo, todo lo que le pudiese servir de ayuda para añadir algo a la pequeña idea que tenía sobre el castigo que iban a cumplir, pero de nada servía. Mientras tanto, Draco estaba espachurrado en el sofá, adormecido y pensativo. En realidad, no tenía nada que pensar. Sabía que, muy a su pesar, debía cumplir ese castigo. Pensándolo positivamente solo serían unos meses. Quien sabe, quizás lo pasaría bien haciéndole la vida imposible a la sangre sucia. No, seguro que lo que menos haría sería pasarlo bien…decididamente, no.

- Acepto

- Perdona¿Cómo has dicho? –preguntó Hermione, que andaba distraída mirando la extraña posición en la que había muerto una lagartija que estaba tirada en una esquina de la habitación.

- Encima de tonta, sorda. Digo que acepto el castigo –respondió cansinamente Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Oh, vaya, por fin te has decidido, ya era hora. Vayamos a pulsar el botón.

- Eh, a mi ritmo, a menos que quieras que me arrepienta. Mejor púlsalo tú sola, no vaya a ser que sea peligroso.

Hermione le echó una mirada diabólica, sabiendo de sobras que era imposible que le pasase nada malo. Pulsó el botón, pero no sucedió nada.

- Quizás deberíamos pulsarlo los dos a la vez para que surja efecto –sugirió Hermione

- Probemos… -dijo mientras acercaba su dedo lentamente hacia el botón, junto con el de Hermione. Por un momento, sus dedos rozaron, y cuando hubieron acabado de pulsar el botón Draco se limpió el dedo como si en lugar de haber tocado una persona normal hubiese acariciado una auténtica boñiga.

- No sucede nada, Granger, quizás esto esté estropeado…o la gruesa capa de mugre que tienes no deja que el botón note tu dedo.

- Cállate y espera –gruñó Hermione con cara de pocos amigos.

Un segundo después un fuerte viento empezó a circular por la sala, haciendo que todo volase por los aires. Hermione tuve que agacharse para que la lagartija muerta no le diese, pero a Draco le acertó en toda la cara. De haber sido en otro momento, Hermione se hubiese puesto a reír como una loca, pero dadas las circunstancias lo mejor era guardar silencio. Instantes después el viento cesó, haciendo que todo cayese al suelo bruscamente.

- Ya… ¿ya está? –preguntó Malfoy, asustado

- No lo creo, no he notado nada en especial.

Y justo al pronunciar estas palabras el brazo derecho de Hermione se puso rígido como la piedra, al igual que su pierna derecha. Lo mismo parecía ocurrirle a Malfoy con el hemisferio contrario del cuerpo. La cara de terror de los dos era todo un poema. Poco a poco, una luz cegadora proveniente de sus extremidades empezó a brillar más…y más…y más… hasta que toda la habitación estaba intensamente iluminada. Los dos pudieron notar un intenso frío recorriéndoles la muñeca y el tobillo petrificados.

De repente, la luz cesó, el frío desapareció, y todo pareció volver a la normalidad. La normalidad para cualquiera que no se encontrase en la situación de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Sus muñecas y piernas estaban unidas por lo que parecía una extensión de su propia carne, que actuaba a modo de bisagra. Podían moverse hacia distintos lados, pero no separarse. Era como si se hubiesen fusionado sus extremidades, dejando un trozo de carne entre ellas con textura de gelatina.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó Hermione- ¡Que sorprendente, parece gelatina!

- ¿Sorprendente? –inquirió Malfoy, alucinado- ¡querrás decir asqueroso! Parece un trozo de la papada de McGonagall ¡Y nunca más volveré a comer gelatina!

- Bueno… algo asqueroso sí que es…pero quien sabe, posiblemente acabarás acostumbrándote.

- No creo que nunca llegue a acostumbrarme a semejante guarrería, aunque no es nada comparado con tenerte tan cerca. No te extrañe si acabo vomitándote encima, Granger.

- Deja de buscar pelea, deberíamos darnos una pequeña tregua ya que vamos a estar tanto tiempo juntos.

- ¿Tregua? –preguntó Draco con los ojos muy abiertos- es curioso, una palabra que está en mi diccionario pero que no es apta para utilizarla con gente como tú: sangre sucias.

- Cuando aprendas otro…"insulto", avísame. Yo mientras tanto buscaré la manera de regresar, ya que por lo visto no basta con esto.

Hermione intentó moverse, pero Draco no parecía querer colaborar.

- Vaya, parece que sin mi autorización no puedes hacer nada –se jactó Malfoy- ¡Ay¡No estires, que duele!

- Vaya –le imitó Hermione- Parece que o te mueves o nos haremos un poco de daño, idiota.

Draco se quejó, pero finalmente se movió hacia donde Hermione quería ir. Era algo extraño, caminar con las piernas de ambos unidas. Requería cierta coordinación que, por supuesto, aún no habían adquirido, pero finalmente Hermione llegó adonde quería ir. Recogió un papel que había aparecido en el momento de la unión y lo leyó en voz alta.

- "Tenéis una hora para organizar vuestra nueva vida. Pensad que ahora deberéis dormir en un mismo lugar, comer uno junto a otro, hablar con vuestros amigos juntos y, si me apuráis, incluso cosas tan ordinarias como hacer vuestras necesidades se volverán un verdadero problema. Así pues, no perdáis tiempo. En una hora exacta la puerta de salida aparecerá automáticamente y podréis abandonar la Sala. También debo deciros que en cuanto salgáis no podréis volver a entrar nunca. Así pues, no os descuidéis nada. Que os sea leve. Firmado: La Sala de los Buenos Modales". Vaya, no lo había pensado así. Esto va a ser un infierno… -se quejó Hermione mientras tiraba el papel con rabia.

Malfoy no respondió, se encontraba en estado de trance. Dormir, comer, vivir con Granger…no había pensado todo eso. Realmente, era una pesadilla. La peor pesadilla de su vida. Todo era demasiado horrible como para aceptarlo, quizás con el tiempo llegasen a acostumbrarse, pero en esos instantes todo parecía un sueño y Draco no queria ni pensar en ello. Pero debía hacerlo.

- Granger¿crees que los demás notarán lo que nos ha sucedido? –preguntó Draco de repente, aunque la pregunta le resultó algo estúpida- Vaya, quiero decir¿Cómo voy a entrar yo en la sala común de Gryffindor o tú en la de Slytherin, si lo tenemos prohibido? Para ello nadie debería notarlo.

- Bueno, supongo que será algo así como los días que hemos pasado aquí. Según lo que nos dijo el Aula, nadie nota nuestra ausencia –objetó Hermione, algo pensativa- aunque de todos modos eso no es lo más importante. Ya encontraremos una solución a todo esto.

- ¿Pero entonces como quiere la maldita Sala que nos organicemos¡Si no sabemos siquiera lo que nos espera ahí fuera!

- Bueno… Podemos organizarlo provisionalmente, y luego ya veremos que hacemos. Podríamos dormir un día en cada lugar, turnándonos, y...

- Oh, vaya, y ya me dirás que pinta una sangre sucia como tú en la sala común de Slytherin –le soltó Draco, con sorna- No tenemos un cuarto para alimañas.

- Perdona que te contradiga, idiota –increpó Hermione, empezando a enfadarse- pero incluso Quien-Tu-Sabes era hijo de muggles y pertenecía a Slytherin, así que para ya de decir estupideces. Si vas a empezar así lo llevamos claro.

Draco se quedó callado por un instante, pensando en algo que decir para ofenderle, pero la creatividad se le había agotado, así que prefirió seguir planeando cómo se iban a organizar los siguientes meses hasta fin de curso.

- Está bien, de momento, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, es buena idea. ¿Hay algo más que debamos organizar? –musitó Draco, fastidiado. Odiaba darle la razón a Hermione.

- Bueno, lo mismo podríamos hacer con todo. Para comer, para estudiar…un día será a tu elección y el otro a la mía. ¿Hace?

Draco lo meditó unos segundos, y luego asintió.

- Entonces ya está ¿no? –preguntó, deseando que la hora hubiese pasado ya para ir a comer algo- ya no hay nada mas que organizar¿verdad?

- No, creo que de momento ya está todo –manifestó Hermione alegre- Lo dejamos así. Un día decidirás tú dónde dormimos, dónde comemos…y al día siguiente yo.

- Perfecto¿cuando nos vamos? –dijo impacientemente Draco- estoy que me muero de hambre. Quizás lleguemos para la hora de la cena. ¿Hoy a quien le toca elegir?

Hermione sonrió y sacó un pequeño knut de su bolsillo.

- Yo soy cara –indicó Hermione mientras Draco asentía- y tu serás cruz.

Y, después de soplar dos veces a la moneda y cerrar las manos, Hermione la lanzó al aire. La moneda cayó al suelo y rodó hasta la pared, con lo que la moneda chocó y se quedó quieta. Draco y Hermione se acercaron cuidadosamente hacia ella, deseosos de ver el resultado.

- ¡Cara¡Gané! –exclamó Hermione sonriendo triunfalmente- hoy estarás a mis ordenes, Malfoy.

- A mi no me haría tanta gracia, Granger –susurró Draco, haciéndose el interesante- piensa una cosa: el día ya está tocando a su fin. No va a ser por mucho tiempo, mientras que mañana el rey aquí seré yo.

Hermione cambió de cara por completo. No lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista. Pero bueno, al menos esa noche podría ver a Harry y Ron, estaba deseando hablar con ellos. Aunque con Malfoy al lado, poca cosa podría decirles.

- ¿Cuánto queda para que la puerta aparezca? –preguntó Draco impacientemente

- Sólo cinco minutos –le respondió Hermione, mirando su reloj de pulsera- quizás deberíamos ir recogiendo nuestras cosas

Así pues, se pusieron manos a la obra, y hicieron desaparecer todos sus utensilios personales, para la próxima vez que los pudiesen necesitar. Cuando hubieron acabado, se sentaron en el pequeño sofá y esperaron pacientemente. Quedaba un minuto…cuarenta segundos…quince…siete…tres…dos…uno.

De repente, una desgastada puerta de madera de arce apareció delante de sus narices. Draco se levantó de golpe, arrastrando con él a Hermione, como si en vez de una puerta hubiese aparecido un puercoespín bajo su trasero.

- Bueno, salgamos de este antro. Estoy deseando cenar, no se si te has fijado que llevamos dos días sin comer –exclamó Draco acariciándose la barriga, imaginándose el suculento plato comida que iba a tener en menos de una hora en su interior.

Y, poco a poco, intentando coordinarse para caminar, tocaron el pomo de la puerta y lo giraron. Así, consiguieron abrirla, y una extraña fuerza como un tornado les levantó del suelo y les expulsó hacia fuera, haciendo que los dos cayesen al suelo escandalosamente. Cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en el pasillo del último piso, se levantaron y se sacudieron las túnicas, que ahora estaban como si se hubiesen revolcado en una montaña de polvo.

- Perfecto –masculló Hermione mientras se ponía el pelo en su sitio- de nuevo en Hogwarts. ¿Preparado para nuestra nueva vida?

Y se alejaron hacia el Gran Comedor, mientras Malfoy se quejaba del hambre que tenía y Hermione intentaba mirar para otro lado, ignorándolo y pensando en la extraña vida que tendrían por delante hasta que el curso finalizase.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola otra vez a todos! Espero que estéis bien. Aquí en Barcelona el calor es impresionante, y cuesta bastante ponerse a escribir. Parece que a más grados, menos inspiración… pero bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo. A partir de ahora la vida va a cambiarles mucho…más de lo que ellos imaginan. Espero que vosotros estéis ahí para ver su evolución. Muchas gracias a todos los reviews que he recibido, no hay nada que me alegre más que encontrarlos en mi bandeja de entrada para empezar el día. Os lo agradezco de todo corazón, _Sakura-Granger, ChicaMalfoy, -agf-, LUZAGRANGER, bichito91, dore-malfoy, momiji, kat-black, lizzie, ange, Alejandrita P., Maya, silviota, Paola_ y _Valeria Malfoy_.

AH! Tengo que aclarar un par de cosas. Debo deciros que esta historia es paralela a la real, desde el quinto libro, pasando por alto el sexto y el séptimo, ya que de otro modo Malfoy estaría desaparecido y cambiaría un poco la historia… ¿y que hago yo sin uno de los protagonistas? En resumen: paso por alto todo el tema relacionado con Voldemort. Os lo digo por si alguien tenía dudas o algo, vale?

Muchos besos a todos, cuidaros, y espero que os lo paséis bien leyendo y me dejéis muchos reviews! jeje

Besos!

_Amy Moon_


	4. Fidelio Encadenato

**Capítulo 4: Fidelio Encadenato**

Ya había oscurecido en el castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Los alumnos, que empezaban a salir de sus últimas clases, andaban hacia el Gran Comedor, cansados y hambrientos. Sin embargo, un guapo chico rubio se llevaba el premio.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

- Por Dios, Malfoy, ¿Estás seguro de que no te has comido un colacuerno húngaro? –preguntó la chica de la gran mata de pelo castaña que le acompañaba

- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy hambriento… ¡estoy hambriento y no puedo comer! –el rubio parecía al borde de la desesperación

- De verdad, que agonías eres… enseguida llegaremos al Gran Comedor…en cuanto no tenga que ir tirando de ti y vayas a mi ritmo

- ¿En serio crees que voy a entrar ahí contigo? ¡Antes muero de hambre y conservo mi dignidad! Entrar del brazo de una sangre sucia…Estás loca si piensas que… -y se quedó en silencio de repente. Una carta había aparecido en la palma de su mano. La observó minuciosamente, para finalmente entregársela a Hermione- Ábrela tú, no me fío. Si debe morir uno de los dos, prefiero que seas tú, que tienes menos valor.

Hermione no rechistó. Había decidido ignorar a Malfoy. Si iban a convivir el resto del curso, deberían aprender a controlar su odio mutuo y reprimir sus impulsos asesinos. Abrió el sobre poco a poco, y la leyó en voz alta:

- "Hay un pequeño detalle que olvidé comentaros. Los dos estáis hechizados mutuamente mediante el encantamiento fidelio encadenato. Este encantamiento actúa de la misma forma que el fidelio ordinario, con la única diferencia de que en este caso cada uno será guardián de los secretos del otro. Vuestros amigos verán solo a uno de vosotros dos, a menos que decidáis revelar el secreto y romper el encantamiento. Lo dejo a vuestra elección. Firmado: La Sala de los Buenos Modales". ¡Caray! Nunca había oído hablar de fidelio encadenato. Debe de tratarse de magia muy avanzada y…

- Si, debe de ser muy supersecreto si una sabelotodo empollona como tú no conocía su existencia… -la cortó Draco- Vayamos al Gran Comedor, ya no me importa que estés si puedo comer…

- Vaya, parece que has captado el funcionamiento de fidelio encadenato –dijo Hermione- Nadie verá que vas conmigo a menos que tu lo digas, y viceversa. Solo verán a quien quieran ver de los dos… ¿No es sorprendente?

- Sí, el descubrimiento del siglo, voy a llorar de la emoción…

………………………………………………………………..

- ¡Venga Harry, date prisa en recoger! ¡Estoy que me muero de hambre! –suplicó Ron

- Ya voy, ya voy. ¿No esperamos a Hermione? Hace un rato que no la veo…

- Déjala, ya vendrá, debe de estar en la biblioteca, "tomando" su dosis diaria de libros –se burló Ron- ¡Ah! Ahí viene. ¿Donde estabas?

Hermione apareció de repente por el pasillo, y se quedó anonada mirando a sus dos amigos. Parecía que no habían notado su ausencia, como tampoco notaban la presencia de su gran enemigo, el engreído Draco Malfoy.

- Oh, estaba en… ¡la biblioteca! –fue primero en lo que pensó Hermione

- ¡Ja! –dijo Ron, triunfante-debería haberme apostado algo contigo, Harry… ¿Vamos al cenar ya, o mejor el año que viene?

- No me digas que voy a tener que cenar con estos dos imbéciles, Granger –se quejó Malfoy, aunque sólo Hermione le oyese y no le contestase (Harry y Ron sí podían oírla)- Se me indigestará la cena

Y los tres se alejaron charlando animadamente, mientras Hermione iba arrastrando de Malfoy, que no paraba de quejarse y quejarse.

Aunque tendría tiempo para acostumbrarse…

………………………………………………………………..

Como de costumbre, en el Gran Comedor reinaban el jaleo y los gritos. Los estudiantes hablaban mientras comían su pudín de carne, y algunos se tiraban huesos de oliva entre ellos. Sólo en un pequeño sector de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde tres amigos y un invitado sin voz ni voto conversaban, reinaba la paz.

- Creí que este año no habría baile, después del desmadre del año pasado…

- Parece ser que McGonagall quería que se eliminase del calendario de días festivos, pero Dumbledore no lo aprobó.

- Pues me da una alegría… Así podré invitar a Ginny al baile –musitó Harry mirando a Ron de refilón buscando su aprobación, quien le miraba también en plan hermano mayor protector, y finalmente le sonrió.

- Más te vale tratarla con cuidado Harry, ya sabes como me las gasto en lo referente a mi hermana…puedo ser más temible que Snape recién levantado -le amenazó entre risas

- Disculpadme, voy al lavabo. Enseguida vuelvo –anunció Hermione. Intentaba cambiar de tema a toda costa, ya que Malfoy había empezado a anotar todo lo que le parecía interesante en una pequeña libreta. No pensaba permitir que el Slytherin airease todos los asuntos personales de sus amigos y los suyos propios.

Caminó decididamente hacia el pasillo, arrastrando a Malfoy por el brazo sin miramientos. Cuando por fin llegó al baño, entró y cerró la puerta bruscamente.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, cabeza de chorlito?! No estarás pensando en divulgarlo, verdad? –gritó Hermione, muy enfadada

- Quien sabe..Quizás algún día me sea útil toda esta información, Granger. Nunca se sabe… -soltó Malfoy, con aires de superioridad

- ¡No lo permitiré, me oyes! ¡No puedes hacerlo, son cosas privadas!

- ¿Así que Potty y la pequeña de los Weasley andan juntos? –preguntó Malfoy con interés, agarrando su bloc de notas y su pluma- espero no estar presente el día que tengan descendencia…menudo engendro…un bebé pelirrojo de ojos verdes… ¿desde cuando combinan el color verde y el rojo? Menudo atentado contra la estética…

- Calla, idiota. Romperé el encantamiento. Les revelaré el secreto. No pienso permitir que te enteres te cosas que no te interesan para nada –chilló Hermione, alterada

- ¿Entonces no te importará que se lo cuente todo al resto del colegio verdad? –preguntó Draco, sonriente

- No creo que seas capaz de contarlo –le respondió Hermione, inteligentemente- ¡Oh! ¿Qué dirán tus maravillosos amigos y tu familia sangre pura cuando descubran que convives accidentalmente con una hija de muggles como yo? ¡Qué escándalo!

Por la cara de horror que puso Draco, Hermione supo que había conseguido disuadirlo de sus propósitos (por el momento), pero le rondaba la idea de contárselo todo a sus amigos. No podía ocultarles algo tan importante. ¿Quién iba a apoyarla y intentar hacerle mas llevadero el curso? Debía contarlo todo a Harry y Ron… y de Malfoy, ya se encargaría cuando fuese necesario (Siempre quedaría la maravillosa solución del encantamiento de sordera).

………………………………………………………………..

- Chicos, tengo algo importante que contaros

- No me digas más. ¿Has vuelto a fundar el PEDDO? –Inquirió Ron con cara de pánico- ¿Qué va a ser esta vez? ¿Más chapas? ¿Pancartas en los muros de Hogwarts? ¿Cartas intimidatorias?

- No, aunque no estarían mal tus propuestas –sonrió Hermione- Es acerca de Malfoy

- ¿Malfoy? –preguntó Harry- ¿Qué ha hecho ya? ¿Te ha molestado?

- No exactamente…más bien no deja de perseguirme a todos lados

- ¿TE ACOSA? –exclamó Ron - Rata miserable…

- Es una historia larga de explicar… así que es mas sencillo que os muestre esto –dijo al tiempo que les entregaba la primera carta de la Sala de los Buenos Modales. En efecto, su idea dio resultado, ya que en cuanto sus atónitos amigos levantaron la vista del trozo de pergamino, Malfoy ya estaba ante sus narices

- ¡TÚ!

- Vaya, vaya… Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? El cabeza rajada y el pobretón –se burló Malfoy- ¿Dónde has dejado a tu amada pobretona, Potty? Debe de andar buscando comida por el vertedero municipal..

De sopetón, Harry y Ron se lanzaron sobre Malfoy, con lo que incluso la pobre Hermione recibió algún que otro golpe. La pelea duró hasta Hermione dio con la manera de paralizarlos a todos y conseguir tranquilizarlos. Todo indicaba que los próximos meses serían de una agradable y feliz convivencia…

………………………………………………………………..

A media noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione y Draco discutían a gritos, y toda la escuela se habría enterado de no ser por la maravillosa habilidad de ella para toda clase de encantamientos, en especial los relacionados con el fuego y los de sordera y ocultación. La mayoría de los alumnos ya dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero ellos eran la excepción.

- ¿No pretenderás que duerma en una habitación para chicas, no? Que algunos tienen su orgullo… -se ofendió Draco

- Sí –asintió Hermione- pero a ti te dieron ración doble

- ¡Uy! No lo sabes tú bien… a mi me dieron ración doble de TODO, lástima que una sangre sucia como tú no vaya a apreciar mis cualidades nunca –soltó, mientras Hermione lo miraba horrorizada

- Déjate ya de tonterías y sube, no pasa nada, nadie va a verte. Los chicos duermen juntos, pero aquí cada una tiene su habitación individual. Necesitamos intimidad, ¿entiendes?

- No pienso subir –dijo Malfoy, tozudamente

- Tú mismo, elige: o subes o no duermes. Dudo mucho que a tu perfecto cutis le siente bien eso…

De repente, Malfoy se levantó y empezó a subir a paso ligero hacia la habitación de las chicas, arrastrando a Hermione detrás de ella, cuando de repente la escalera cambió y se volvió una empinada rampa que los hizo caer rodando.

- ¡Malfoy, idiota! ¿Qué no sabías que un chico no puede utilizar esas escaleras? –preguntó muy enfadada y dolorida- Y…hazme el favor de quitarte de encima de mí, si eres tan amable –y lo empujó para deshacerse de él, muy sonrojada. El simple hecho de tener un chico cerca, aunque fuese Malfoy, la ponía nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a tan cortas distancias…

- Genial… ¿Y ahora que hacemos, Granger?

- Muy fácil, simplemente tengo que autorizarte para subir –dijo Hermione, mientras le tocaba el cabeza con su varita- ¡tan sencillo como esto!

Y de esa manera consiguieron subir a la habitación de Hermione, un habitáculo pequeño y naranja, muy acogedor, en el cual lo que más ocupaba eran las montañas de libros que cogía prestados de la biblioteca.

- Vaya, así que ésta es tu pocilga, Granger… sólo una pequeña cuestión sin importancia… ¡¿me puedes decir cómo vamos a dormir los dos juntos, en una habitación tan pequeña dónde sólo hay una cama INDIVIDUAL?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola a todos! ¡Lo siento muchísimo por tardar tanto en actualizar, casi un año! Lo siento de veras…pero con todo el ajetreo de trabajos de investigación, exámenes y selectividad no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir ni concentrarme en otras cosas…

Espero que no os hayáis olvidado de la historia… prometo actualizar más a menudo de ahora en adelante.

Sin más me despido. Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo y consigáis recordar de que trataba la historia.

Muchos besos a todos!

_Amy Moon_


End file.
